A AARON POTTERMALFOY SE LE HINCHARON LAS PELOTAS
by Livia57adC
Summary: Draco y Harry tienen una fuerte discusión por culpa de un hecho del pasado, que les lleva a separarse durante un tiempo. Sus hijos, especialmente Aaron, deciden tomar cartas en el asunto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

**Nota:** En la carta de Mandy y Aaron, la letra en cursiva corresponde a Mandy y la negrita a Aaron. Las palabras entre paréntesis representa que han sido borradas de la carta.

* * *

><p><strong>EL DIA QUE A AARON POTTER-MALFOY SE LE HINCHARON LAS PELOTAS<strong>

Marzo de 2029

Los tres se miran unos a otros, sin saber qué decir. A diferencia de las voces alteradas y los gritos que se oyen en la cocina, en el salón reina un silencio sepulcral. Nadia está de pie, casi detrás de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la mandíbula apretada y sus finos labios prácticamente desaparecidos bajo un rictus de tensión. Mandy está desplomada en el sofá, como si algo enorme y muy pesado se le hubiera venido encima y la hubiera aplastado contra el respaldo. Aaron está sentado a su lado, pero tan al borde del cojín que parece que en cualquier momento se va a ir de culo al suelo. Retuerce nerviosamente las manos, mirando fijamente a la alfombra pero, como sus hermanas, atento a las palabras que se pronuncian desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Draco! ¡Estamos hablando de veintiún años atrás!

—¡Pero te acostaste con él!

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estaba borracho? ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

—¡Pues bien que necesitaste borrarle la memoria!

El resoplido de Harry se escucha tan alto y claro como si se encontrara en el salón con sus hijos. A continuación, su voz suena seca y cortante, como pocas veces la han oído.

—Te recuerdo, Draco, que fuiste tú quien me dejó solo en esto. Quien me permitió marchar sin darme ningún apoyo. Quien se negó a discutir sobre cualquier otra cosa que no fuera París y el restaurante, y quien me dijo que si me iba a Londres a jugar que no me molestara en volver.

Por el contrario, la de Draco tiene un punto de histerismo, casi desesperación, que suena totalmente fuera de lugar proviniendo de él.

—¡Y te fuiste!

La respuesta de Harry no se hace esperar.

—¡Y tú no respondiste a ninguna de mis llamadas, joder! ¡Tenía el mismo derecho que tú a hacer lo que yo quería!

Se produce un nuevo silencio en la cocina y los tres jóvenes se miran unos a otros una vez más.

Todo había empezado de la forma más tonta la noche anterior, durante la fiesta de compromiso de Nadia y Paul. Uno de los entretenimientos, aparte de la música, había sido una especie de adivino, que iba de mesa en mesa tirando las cartas, leyendo los posos del té, además de llevar su bola de cristal a cuestas. Debido a su experiencia con la Profesora Trelawny, Harry no quiso saber nada de los ojos interiores de nadie y Draco, por su parte, jamás había creído en ellos. A Neal, el padre de Paul, le resultaba totalmente indiferente, pero su marido Steven era un fanático de la adivinación. Todo había ido muy bien hasta que el Gran X, tal como se hacía llamar el adivinador, había llegado a la mesa donde se sentaban los novios y sus respectivos padres y hermanos, y había dicho que Neal guardaba un secreto del que no era consciente, porque le había sido borrado de la memoria. Harry se rió hasta que el Gran X le señaló a él como parte de ese secreto. Allí acabó toda la diversión. Fue fácil convencer a Steven de que lo que había visto el adivino, si es que había visto alguna cosa, era la relación que Neal y Harry habían mantenido un montón de años atrás, antes de que Draco y Steven entraran en sus vidas. Neal conocía bien a su marido y sabía cómo convencerle. El problema era que Harry también conocía al suyo. Draco no le había dado tregua desde que habían vuelto a su hogar en París, hasta que Harry había acabado confesando lo que incluso él ya había olvidado.

—No voy a justificarme más, Draco. No por algo que sucedió hace veinte años y no significó nada más que una gran resaca al día siguiente —y recalca—: No cuando TÚ NO ESTABAS CONMIGO.

—¿QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE QUIEN NO ESTUVO CONMIGO DURANTE TRES AÑOS?

El silencio que sigue a esa frase es tan denso que los hijos de la pareja casi desean oírles gritar de nuevo. Y los tres dan un brinco, sobresaltados, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre intempestivamente. Por los verdes ojos de Harry cruza un relámpago de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que sus hijos han estado escuchando. Por un momento parece que va a decirles algo, pero finalmente no lo hace. Cruza el salón a zancadas, sin decir una palabra, y después le oyen bajar apresuradamente las escaleras que llevan al garaje. Automáticamente los tres vuelven la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, dando por sentado que su otro padre le seguirá en unos momentos. Pero los minutos pasan y la puerta no se abre. Tampoco se atreven a entrar en los dominios de su padre Draco. Menos si está tan furioso como parece que lo está.

—Tal vez deberíamos salir a dar una vuelta —sugiera Nadia a sus hermanos en voz baja, tanto que a los otros dos les es difícil entenderla—. Cuando volvamos ya se habrán arreglado, seguro.

Nadia siempre lidera en los momentos de crisis. Siempre tiene la palabra justa y la solución adecuada. Así que ninguno de sus dos hermanos menores hace la menor objeción a su sugerencia. Pasan la mañana paseando por el centro de París y luego comen en un McDonalds, cosa que sólo se atreven a hacer cuando están solos y sin que su padre Draco lo sepa o pondría el grito en el cielo. Porque una hamburguesa con patatas fritas de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie. Es un secreto bien guardado entre los tres.

—¿Crees que ya habrán hecho las paces? —pregunta Aaron, mordiendo con un placer culpable su hamburguesa.

—¿Tú sabías que papá Harry y Neal habían sido novios antes de papá Draco? —pregunta Mandy inmediatamente después.

Nadia se siente abrumada por las preguntas de sus hermanos. Está tan inquieta como ellos. No es la primera vez que oyen discutir a sus padres. Pero supone que, como ella, esta vez los otros dos han percibido algo que nada tiene que ver con que papá Harry quiera ir a la playa y papá Draco prefiera una excursión por la montaña o que papá Harry quiera que le dé un descanso a su mano y papá Draco se niegue.

—Algo sabía —reconoce finalmente—. Paul me lo comentó cuando todavía estábamos en Hogwarts —pero de eso hacía tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado.

—¿Crees que ya han hecho las paces? —insiste Aaron.

—Seguro que sí —sonríe Nadia—. Nuestros padres se quieren mucho.

Y cuando acaba de decirlo, se da cuenta de que está deseando creer en sus propias palabras mucho más que el mismo Aaron, quien la mira con sus grandes ojos verdes, un poco más tranquilo al escuchar que todo estará bien entre sus progenitores cuando regresan a casa.

—Vaya mierda de vacaciones —gruñe Mandy, jugando con sus patatas fritas—. Con lo bien que nos lo pasamos ayer…

Nadia suspira. Que se lo dijeran a ella. Ayer estaba celebrando su compromiso con Paul la mar de feliz, y ahora se encontraba respondiendo preguntas incómodas a sus hermanos sólo porque alguien había tenido la maldita idea de contratar a un adivino para animar la cena. Cuando averiguara quien había sido, le cruciaría hasta deshacerle los huesos.

—Si habéis terminado, volvamos —dijo—. Seguro que nuestros padres están en casa, esperándonos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry regresa a casa dos horas después, tras haber conducido sin destino y haberle dado tantas vueltas a todo que se ha ganado un buen dolor de cabeza. Encuentra a Draco en el salón leyendo, o fingiendo hacerlo porque tiene el libro abierto entre sus manos pero la mirada perdida en la hermosa chimenea que preside la gran habitación. No hay rastro de sus hijos.

—¿Y los chicos? —pregunta.

Draco cierra el libro y lo deja descansar sobre su regazo.

—Supongo que prefirieron irse y esperar a que amainara la tormenta.

Harry asiente en silencio y tras dudarlo un momento, se sienta en el otro sillón, frente a su marido. Toda la rabia, la humillación, las ganas de golpear, el desasosiego, se convierten en miedo cuando los ojos de Draco se encuentran con los de su marido. Harry todavía no ha abierto la boca y Draco ya tiene un nudo en la garganta que amenaza con ahogarle.

—He estado pensando mucho, Draco…

Las delgadas y pálidas manos se crispan sobre los brazos del sillón. No quiere escuchar lo que Harry tiene que decirle.

—… y la verdad es que no sé por dónde atajar el problema esta vez. Tengo que reconocer que tienes un verdadero don para conseguir que siempre acabe sintiéndome culpable. Siempre logras golpear donde más duele.

Draco aprieta los labios pero no aparta la mirada. Se mantiene firme y hasta un punto desafiante, a pesar de todo.

—Siento que ya no puedo redimirme ante tus ojos —continua Harry—. Estas _cosas_ que siempre flotan entre nosotros, agazapadas, esperando el momento para ser usadas como armas arrojadizas cuando surge el primer problema… —Harry suspira—… simplemente ya no puedo con ello, Draco.

Harry guarda silencio y mira a Draco, dándole la ocasión de intervenir, de contradecirle, de discutir de nuevo, incluso. Pero Draco no lo hace. Sólo le mira y ese silencio hiere más a Harry que cualquier palabra.

—Te amo —reconoce casi en un susurro—, pero no voy a darte otra oportunidad para que me restriegues de nuevo lo de Neal, los tres años de ausencia o cualquier otra de mis imperdonables acciones en la próxima discusión que surja entre nosotros. Se acabó.

Draco siente que su corazón casi se detiene con ese "se acabó". Y, por un momento, tiene la impresión de que tampoco Harry quería pronunciar esas palabras de una forma tan rotunda. Pero su rostro mantiene esa máscara impasible que está destrozando a su marido.

—¿No…tienes nada que decir? —pregunta Harry.

Draco niega suavemente.

—Parece que tú ya lo has dicho todo.

Harry se mira la punta de los zapatos, impotente, y retuerce sus manos nerviosamente. Draco no va a detenerle. En el fondo esperaba… ¿qué diablos esperaba? Niega con la cabeza, siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. Después levanta el rostro para enfrentarse de nuevo con la mirada gris, gris y oscura, de Draco. Se levanta, sintiéndose torpe e incómodo, y gesticula desmañadamente hacia la puerta.

—Recogeré algunas cosas… Avísame cuando lleguen los chicos.

Draco sólo asiente y vuelve a abrir su libro. No tiene ninguna intención de leerlo pero necesita hacer algo con las manos, para que no le tiemblen. No puede evitar preguntarse por qué siempre es Harry el que acaba yéndose.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Aaron todavía no puede creerse que su padre Harry haya regresado a Hogwarts. Está tendido cuan largo es sobre la cama de Nadia, con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana. Todavía no tiene diecisiete años, no los cumple hasta septiembre, pero ha dado un buen estirón y los pies le cuelgan de la cama. Nadia le acaricia el pelo con una suavidad que nada tiene que ver con la fiera expresión que ahora mismo baña su rostro. Mandy está sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Tiene una expresión tan triste y aturdida como la de Aaron. La de Nadia es de un profundo cabrero.

Tal como los tres deseaban sus padres les estaban esperando cuando regresaron aquella tarde a casa. Pero no habían hecho las paces. Incrédulos, escucharon como, de común acuerdo, habían decidido darse un tiempo. Que su matrimonio estaba pasando por un bache, como desgraciadamente habían podido oír aquella mañana. Que eran cosas que a veces sucedían cuando uno llevaba casado tanto tiempo. Pero que no tenían que preocuparse por nada, porque ellos habían resuelto problemas peores en el pasado. Y, por primera vez en su vida, los tres tuvieron la sensación de que sus padres les mentían como bellacos.

_Problemas peores_, bufa Nadia mentalmente, _que eran cosas que a veces sucedían cuando uno llevaba casado tanto tiempo_. ¡Ella está a punto de hacerlo, Merlín bendito! ¿Esa es su manera de animarla al matrimonio? Pero sus padres están enlazados, un vínculo indisoluble. Y es este punto el que le da cierta seguridad, porque no pueden deshacerse el uno del otro con tanta facilidad. Hace un rato ha hablado con Paul por teléfono y le ha hecho un escueto resumen de la situación, recalcándole especialmente que, por precaución, no comente nada a sus propios padres. Lo que menos desea es a su futuro suegro sintiéndose culpable y presentándose en casa para aclarar las cosas. No sin que antes ella haya podido cerciorarse que su padre Draco no tiene la varita a mano, cosa bastante difícil. Nadia se pregunta si lo que afecta a sus padres no será la crisis de los casi cuarenta y ocho…

—Venga, cada uno a su cuarto —dice por fin, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Aaron y un cariñoso tironcito a la cola de Mandy—. Son más de las doce.

Los otros dos se levantan, desganados.

—Yo creo que se echarán de menos y volverán a estar juntos pronto —dice Aaron mirando a sus dos hermanas, en un intento de mostrarse firme y animoso.

—Seguro que sí —afirma Nadia. Pero la sonrisa que esboza no llega a sus ojos.

Mandy mira a su hermano con condescendencia y niega con la cabeza. Después le da un empujón hacia la puerta.

—Anda, tira, alma cándida. Que mañana será otro día.

Aaron intenta darle un capón, pero Mandy es demasiado rápida y se escabulle por la puerta antes de que él pueda alcanzarla.

—Un día de estos… —masculla. Después se vuelve hacia su hermana mayor—. Buenas noches, Nadia.

—Buenas noches, Aaron.

Cuando el menor de los Potter cierra la puerta Nadia siente ganas de llorar.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Cuando sus dos hijos menores regresan a Hogwarts, tras las vacaciones de Semana Santa, Harry se siente un poco mejor. No duerme muy bien y se ha pasado toda la semana rehuyendo a Remus y a Severus. No quiere preocupar al primero, que no anda muy bien de salud, y no tiene ni ánimo ni cuerpo para aguantarle uno de sus sermones al segundo. Cena con sus hijos en sus habitaciones privadas, pero no pregunta por Draco. Deja que sean ellos quienes le cuenten lo que quieran. Como que han tenido que hacerse el desayuno todos los días porque su padre se ha ido muy temprano al restaurante y no ha vuelto hasta bien entrada la noche. Les ha enviado comidas y cenas desde allí. Que se han aburrido mucho porque no han hecho todas las cosas que habían planeado para esas vacaciones. Y, sobre todo, quieren saber cuándo va a volver a casa. Harry no responde y en su lugar esboza una sonrisa culpable. Porque si hay algo que tiene absolutamente claro es que esta vez no será él quien regrese a Draco buscando la reconciliación. Eso también se acabó.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Abril ha transcurrido desapacible y lluvioso. Draco siente su soledad más que nunca. Nadia ha vuelto a la universidad y Aaron y Mandy a Hogwarts. Harry ya no regresa cada noche desde la escuela mágica para cenar y dormir con él. Severus ha enviado varias lechuzas para preguntar qué diablos ha pasado esta vez, pero Draco no se ha sentido demasiado dispuesto a dar explicaciones. Sospecha que Harry tampoco debe haber sido demasiado comunicativo. Así que Severus y Remus sólo deben saber lo que los niños les hayan contado. Los niños… ¿qué niños? Mandy se graduará este curso y planea dedicarse profesionalmente al quidditch. Lo que significa viajar mucho y estar poco en casa. Aaron lo hará el siguiente. Nadia se casará en julio y tendrá su propia vida. No es que ya no la tenga ahora, con la universidad y viviendo en el apartamento de Paul la mayor parte del tiempo. Con un poco de suerte, si su hijo no acaba odiándole, Aaron continuará sus estudios con él, en Wiltshire, en la escuela de cocina.

Draco intenta entender qué pasaba entre Harry y él últimamente. Ya llevaban una larga temporada llena de pequeños encontronazos. Pero los han resuelto, como tantos otros que han tenido a lo largo de sus años de convivencia. Hasta la cena de compromiso de Nadia, cuando la bestia de los celos se le ha revuelto por todo el cuerpo con una ferocidad que Draco no recuerda haber sentido desde hace años. Él solo pensamiento de Neal tocando a Harry cuando ellos ya estaban juntos le retuerce las entrañas hasta el punto que desea maldecir a alguien. A su futuro consuegro, para ser más exactos. Piensa que la excusa que esgrime Harry, que estaban separados durante esa época, es un simple eufemismo. Sólo estaban atravesando un mal momento. Como ahora. Esa misma bestia que se lo come por dentro desde que Harry se ha ido, no le permite reconocer otra cosa. Y mientras da gracias a Merlín de que en Hogwarts no haya nadie que pueda significar una amenaza para su matrimonio, no se da cuenta de que la única amenaza real es él mismo.

Draco está convencido de que sólo tiene que ser paciente y esperar. Porque Harry regresará. Siempre lo hace.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

A principios de junio, mientras vigila los progresos de sus alumnos en una de las cocinas de la antigua mansión Malfoy, Draco recibe una alarmante carta de sus dos hijos menores.

_Querido papá:_

_Los exámenes empiezan pronto, así que te escribimos ahora (Aaron y yo), porque a partir de la semana que viene no tendremos tiempo. También le vamos a enviar una lechuza a Nadia._

_Verás, el otro día escuchamos una conversación que nos dejó un poco preocupados. **Fue absolutamente sin querer, papá, te lo juro. No andábamos espiando ni nada por el estilo. Por cierto, soy Aaron.** Sí, bien, como dice Aaron, fue sin querer. Sólo andábamos por allí… La cuestión es que el abuelo Remus y papá estaban paseando por uno de los invernaderos… **El abuelo Remus ha estado algo pachucho últimamente, y le sienta bien pasear por los invernaderos. El abuelo Severus dice que es porque el ambiente es cálido y agradable allí. Soy Aaron, otra vez.** En fin, si mi hermano DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME, tal vez logre decirte lo que escuchamos. Bien, el abuelo Remus y papá paseaban por el invernadero y hablaban sobre que el curso estaba a punto de terminar, los exámenes, cómo pensaban que irían nuestras notas y todas esas cosas que hablan los abuelos y los padres. **Y del partido de quidditch que Gryffindor ganó el sábado pasado a Slytherin. Lo siento, papá, pero la Copa está prácticamente en nuestras manos…** Vale, si no le crucio es porque no quiero darte más disgustos, papá, créeme. En fin, a lo que íbamos. En un momento de la conversación, el abuelo Remus le preguntó a papá si seguía con su idea de buscar un apartamento en Londres para cuando terminara el curso. Y papá le dijo que sí. Que de hecho el sábado anterior, anterior al del partido, ya había visto varios, pero que todavía no se había decidido por ninguno. Y ese es el punto que nos preocupó, papá. **Porque no estamos muy seguros de si papá Harry está buscando el apartamento porque tú no quieres que vuelva a casa cuando termine el curso o si es él quien no quiere volver.** La verdad es que papá Harry no quiere hablar con nosotros de este tema. Dice que son cosas que tenéis que arreglar entre vosotros y que nosotros no debemos preocuparnos. Pero nos preocupamos porque… **Sí, verás, es que nuestro otro padre está buscando un apartamento en Londres, ¿sabes?, cuando tiene una preciosa casa en París… Y no nos da la impresión de que estéis arreglando NADA entre vosotros después de TRES MESES.** Sí, básicamente digo lo mismo que la pesada pluma que enreda con la mía, pero me gustaría añadir… **¿Ya te he dicho que papá Harry está más delgado y muy triste? Pues lo está. Y no te lo digo para darte pena, es que es la verdad. Aunque Nadia diga que no tenemos que meternos, también nos ha dicho que tú estabas muy alicaído la última vez que te visitó. Y yo me pregunto, ¿es que mis padres se han vuelto (idiotas) tontos, así de repente? A mi me importa (una mierda) un comino si el padre de Paul tuvo algo con papá antes de que todos nosotros naciéramos, ¿sabes? Ni a Mandy ni a Nadia les importa, créeme. Y a mi, ¡ya ves! Te lo digo por si en algún momento has pensado que eso podía quitarnos el sueño. ¡Ni siquiera os habíais enlazado! Agua pasada no mueve molino y todas esas cosas… Lo que no nos deja dormir es que papá Harry esté pensando en un apartamento, lejos de nosotros. Sí, ya sabemos que sois adultos y que no tenemos que preocuparnos, que lo resolveréis y todas esas (gilipolleces) promesas que tengo la impresión no tenéis ninguna intención de cumplir. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que (ya se me están hinchando las pelotas y) ahora mismo voy a buscar a papá Harry y a (cantarle las cuarenta) decirle lo que pienso de todo esto.**_

_Bueno, difícilmente tengo más que añadir… Me voy corriendo a buscar a mi hermano antes de que diga algo de lo que se arrepienta después. Nunca le había visto tan… encabronado alterado._

_Un beso,_

_Mandy y Aaron_

_P.D.: Si yo fuera tú, papá, y que conste que no estoy tratando de decirte lo que tienes que hacer, (movería el culo) cogería la red flu hacia aquí…_

Draco se quita el delantal, lo arroja descuidadamente sobre uno de los soufflés que tantos sudores le ha costado a uno de sus pobres alumnos y se encamina hacia el área privada de la antigua mansión, donde se encuentra la única chimenea conectada a la red flu.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

_Querida Nadia:_

_¡No te lo vas a creer! Como antecedente, te envío una copia de la carta que hace pocas horas Aaron y yo le mandamos a nuestro padre Draco. La escribimos entre los dos. Y te juro que cuando empezamos Aaron estaba la mar de tranquilo. Bueno, si acaso preocupado, como yo. Como leerás, nuestro padre Harry tiene la intención -o tenía, ahora mismo no lo sé- de alquilar o comprar un apartamento en Londres, para irse a vivir allí una vez termine el curso. La cuestión es que a medida que escribía, con esa manía tan desagradable que tiene de siempre meter baza en todo lo que hacen los demás, Aaron iba añadiendo sus cosas, a pesar de que habíamos acordado que la que escribiría sería yo. Y a medida que lo hacía, me daba cuenta de que nuestro hermanito se iba calentando, hasta tal punto que me he visto en la necesidad de ir rectificando algunas de las palabras que escribía y sustituirlas por otras menos malsonantes. ¿Te puedes creer que ha dicho que ya se le estaban hinchando las pelotas? Seguramente, si papá Harry llegara a leer algo así sugeriría que le viera un psicomago, pero papá Draco se las arrancaría de cuajo, sin sugerencias. Aishhh, nuestro bebé se hace mayor…_

_He tenido que acabar la carta a toda prisa y salir corriendo detrás de él, para evitar que le diga alguna tontería de más a papá Harry porque, una es capaz de modificar palabras en una carta sin que se note, pero lo único que puedo hacer con la florida boquita de nuestro hermano es lanzarle un hechizo silenciador antes de que la abra…_

_Pero con el estirón que ha dado el tío y que ahora tiene las piernas más largas que un día sin pan, cuando le he alcanzado ya estaba en los aposentos privados de nuestro padre. Y de verdad que debe tener algún problema con sus pelotas, Nadia, porque en el preciso momento en que he entrado, le estaba diciendo a papá que ya estaba hasta los huevos de todo -te lo juro por miescoba. Gracias a Merlín papá Harry no es papá Draco, aunque no tenía cara de que la cosa le estuviera haciendo mucha gracia. Aaron se ha despachado a gusto, créeme. ¡Lo que te has perdido! Yo creo que es culpa del estrés. Por lo de nuestros padres, los entrenamientos de quidditch, el partido que estuvimos a punto de perder contra Slytherin -nos jugábamos la Copa, ya sabes…-, la inminencia de los exámenes finales, que ha roto con Kevin Fenwick después de ocho meses y ha empezado a salir con Bobby Leach y sólo se han soportado dos semanas. Pero eso ya se veía venir. Leach es un pendón. Y mira que se lo dije. No te líes con él, Aaron, porque acabarás con un disgusto. Yo creo que pronto volverá con Kevin, que ha empezado a hacerle ojitos otra vez y… Que me estoy yendo del tema._

_Vale, imagínate a Aaron plantado en medio de la sala de nuestro padre, con los brazo en jarras y diciéndole eso, que ya estaba hasta los huevos de todo. Que por él podía irse a vivir al fondo del lago Ness, si le daba la gana, pero que parecía mentira que hubieran montado la que habían montado -nuestros padres-, sólo por un simple ataque de celos y una clara falta de comprensión hacia ese ataque -se ve que últimamente se ha doctorado en celos y rupturas…- ¡Y por algo que había pasado hace veinte años! Y que si papá Draco se había puesto como un basilisco era por lo mucho que le amaba, joder -el joder es suyo. Que si no pensaban en nosotros y en lo que nos estaban haciendo pasar. Que eran unos egoístas y que si suspendía el examen final de Transformaciones sería única y exclusivamente culpa suya. Y que no se iba de allí hasta que papá le diera su palabra de mago de que hablaría con papá Draco y le haría entrar en razón, aunque tuviera que llevarle él mismo a Wiltshire colgado de su escoba. ¡Colgado de su escoba! Te juro que yo no era ni capaz de silenciarle ni de abrir mi propia boca. De pronto he sentido un entrañable sentimiento de respeto por nuestro hermano. Estoy segura de que papá estaba tan atónito por la diarrea verbal de su hijo, que ni siquiera se planteaba interrumpirle. Creo que en algún momento me ha preguntado si Aaron se había tomado algo, pero yo me he limitado a encogerme de hombros. Y es que Aaron ya es todo un hombre, hermana, lo deduzco por la mención de tanto huevo y tanta pelota…_

_Me estoy yendo otra vez del tema. A lo que íbamos. Aaron le estaba diciendo a papá lo de colgarlo de su escoba y entonces… ha salido papá Draco de la chimenea. Y apuesto mi primera snitch a que a Aaron se le ha encogido todo lo que le cuelga. Y confieso que a mi todo lo que no cuelga. Ya sabes como es papá. Una mirada y a los dos nos ha faltado tiempo para lanzarnos hacia la puerta cual blutger detrás del buscador del equipo contrario. Nuestros padres llevan como dos horas encerrados ahí. Intentamos escuchar, pero obviamente pusieron un hechizo silenciador. Y luego nos pescó el abuelo Severus intentando los consiguientes contra hechizos y nos mandó a los dos al Gran Comedor para cenar. Y dijo que si nos volvíamos a acercar por allí en las próximas horas era muy capaz de encontrar algún motivo para conceder puntos extra a la Casa de Slytherin, y Gryffindor se quedaría sin Copa. Que por lo visto algún que otro Director ya había utilizado mañas semejantes con anterioridad y eran completamente lícitas. ¿Por casualidad tú sabes de qué está hablando el abuelo?_

_En fin, que cuando se abra esa puerta, con el resultado que sea, te envío una lechuza. Te diría que Aaron te manda saludos, pero ahora mismo se le está escurriendo toda la bravura por las partes colgantes y se está dando de cabezazos contra la mesa de los abuelos cual elfo doméstico en pleno ataque de nervios, rogando que le borre la memoria para no recordar todas las sandeces que ha dicho y escrito hoy. Pero como ya se ha visto que los Obliates en nuestra familia no sientan muy bien, sólo he conjurado una almohada para que no se abra el cráneo. Los exámenes empiezan la semana que viene, después de todo. No te preocupes -otra palabra que utilizamos mucho últimamente en esta familia-__, el abuelo Remus le está preparando una tila doble._

_Un beso,_

_Mandy_

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry no sabe si sentirse más sorprendido a causa del disonante discurso de su hijo o de que Draco se encuentre aquí mismo, en sus habitaciones de Hogwarts. Da la impresión que ha salido a toda prisa de Wiltshire porque, menos el delantal, el resto de su atuendo es el uniforme blanco inmaculado que utilizado durante sus clases.

—Así que estás buscando apartamento en Londres… —el tono es suave, indiferente.

Draco camina hacia el sillón más próximo, con la misma elegancia que si vistiera una túnica de gala la noche de fin de año, y se sienta. Harry suspira y toma asiento en el sofá.

—Vaya, si que corren las noticias —dice. No sabe si sentirse molesto o aliviado de que ese detalle haya urgido a Draco a visitarle.

El rubio agita un poco la mano.

—¿Algún problema con Aaron? Mandy decía en su carta que estaba un poco alterado.

Así que ese par le han enviado una carta… ¿Y cómo coño saben ellos lo del apartamento?

—Creo que esta situación le ha puesto algo nervioso —dice Harry, sin embargo—. Nada más.

—Sí, parece que los chicos no lo están llevando muy bien —corrobora Draco. Y añade—: Estás más delgado.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—No es cierto. Es la túnica de quidditch —la que todavía lleva porque no le ha dado tiempo a cambiarse debido a la temperamental irrupción de Aaron en sus habitaciones.

—Sé perfectamente cómo te sientan las túnicas de quiddich —Draco no puede evitar que su tono sea algo cortante.

Harry guarda silencio. No quiere hablar de túnicas deportivas, de quidditch, ni de nada que acabe desembocando en su época de jugador y finalmente en Neal. Draco está aquí y tal vez signifique algo. Todavía no sabe exactamente el qué, pero le da cierta esperanza.

—Sé que a veces tengo un carácter difícil.

Harry hace un gran esfuerzo para mantener su expresión facial al mínimo. No es tan hábil como Draco en estas cosas. Y no quiere que su marido note su estupor. No obstante, Draco no le está mirando en este momento. Sus ojos repasan con mucha atención los estantes de la librería.

—Pero algunas imágenes mentales superan el listón de lo que puedo soportar. Y sabes que puedo soportar mucho, Harry.

—Los dos hemos soportado mucho, Draco —le recuerda él calmadamente.

Draco asiente, todavía sin mirarle.

—Pero sólo yo tengo que lidiar con la imagen de mi marido follando con otro hombre.

Harry parpadea, confuso.

—¿Qué?

Draco hace un gesto vago con la mano.

—Neal y tú en la vieja casa de Sunset Road… —su marido jamás llegará a imaginar lo que le ha costado pronunciar esa frase.

Harry exhala aire hasta que sus pulmones se quedan vacíos. Esa sí que no se la esperaba.

—¿Nos… espiabas?

—No —niega Draco—. Os vi por pura casualidad. Y supongo que ese fue el momento en que decidí que Neal era un idiota y que yo haría todo lo posible para que le olvidaras.

—E hiciste un buen trabajo —reconoce Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

—No tan bueno, si años después conseguí que eso volviera a suceder.

Harry abre la boca para reiterar una vez más lo que ya ha dicho tantas veces, pero Draco le detiene con un gesto de su mano.

—Cada uno ya asumió su parte de culpa sobre quien se marchó, quien se quedó y el porqué de todo ello —Draco se mira las manos, ahora cruzadas pulcramente sobre su regazo—. Pero no puedo evitar saber cómo te tocaba, cómo le besabas o cómo gemías. Y tampoco puedo evitar pensar que esa segunda vez fue igual. La diferencia es que en ese momento ya eras mío. Y se me revuelve la sangre, Harry. Y sabes que cuando me revuelvo, lo hago con todo lo que tengo a mano. Y a veces no mido las palabras.

Harry no sabe qué decir. Por lo visto hoy los hombres de la familia han venido dispuestos a dejarle mudo. Y antes de que pueda pensar en algo coherente, Draco le sorprende de nuevo.

—Bórramelo —y le extiende su propia varita.

Harry se levanta y camina lentamente hacia Draco. De pie frente a él, primero acaricia su mano antes de deslizar los dedos sobre la varita que su marido le ofrece y después levanta suavemente el amado rostro hacia él, con dos dedos bajo el afilado mentón.

—Esta vez no iba a regresar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Draco guarda silencio, pero sus ojos dicen tantas cosas que Harry no necesita una respuesta.

Malditos, benditos celos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus está acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, pero hoy lo ha hecho un poquito antes de lo habitual. Remus todavía duerme y no quiere despertarle. Se ducha, se viste y sale silenciosamente de sus habitaciones, enfilando sus pasos hacia otras que están a un piso de distancia. Cuando llega ante la puerta del Profesor de Vuelo y Quidditch se detiene. Duda unos momentos, decidiendo si es apropiado llamar o no. Pero finalmente lo hace. Esos dos no pueden seguir manteniendo en vilo al pobre Remus y a sus nietos. Insiste en sus golpes sobre la hoja de madera, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Potter siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado.

Finalmente Harry le abre la puerta. A Severus le sorprende encontrarle ya vestido, pero parece que a Harry no le sorprende verle a él.

—Severus, qué madrugador… —el mago se aparta para dejarle pasar.

Los ojos atentos y entrenados de Severus dan un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. El mobiliario parece en buenas condiciones y no hay ningún tipo de desorden en la sala.

—Acabo de pedir el desayuno a los elfos —dice Harry—. ¿Desayunas con nosotros?

Ese _nosotros_ está a punto de hacerle soltar un suspiro de alivio. Pero Severus no lo hace, por supuesto. Harry camina hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abre un poco.

—Draco, cariño, Severus está aquí.

Al momento aparece Draco, secándose el pelo mojado con una toalla. Sólo viste unos pantalones blancos.

—Hola Severus. ¿Algún problema con los chicos? —pregunta.

El Director le mira de arriba abajo. Draco tiene la marca de una buena mordida en el hombro y otra algo más discreta encima del pezón derecho. Severus piensa que esas señales no son algo que necesitara ver.

—No son precisamente ellos los que están dando problemas, si me permites decirlo —masculla—. Pero entiendo que cualquier malentendido ya ha sido _devorado_.

Harry suelta una risita y se acerca a Draco por detrás, envolviéndole entre sus brazos. Deja un pequeño beso en el blanco cuello, el único lugar que ha tenido cuidado en no marcar.

—Totalmente —asegura.

—Magnífico. Si Draco tiene el decoro de ponerse una camisa enviaré a vuestros hijos a desayunar con vosotros. Supongo que tendréis algo que decirles.

Y sin una palabra más, Severus se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación. Quiere despertar a Remus con la buena noticia de que _sus chicos_ se han arreglado.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

_¡Hola Nadia!_

_Como te prometí, te envío noticias. Esta mañana hemos desayunado con nuestros padres. Las aguas han vuelto a su cauce, gracias a los dioses. Tanto, que juraría que papá Harry hoy llevaba el cuello de su túnica un poco más alzado de lo habitual para esconder un chupetón. Pero no puedo asegurarlo del todo. Me hubiera gustado que tú también estuvieras aquí, para disfrutar de este momento los cinco juntos. Pero ya no falta mucho para que acabe el curso y nos encontremos todos en París para preparar tu boda -¿no estás nerviosa?. Da gusto ver a nuestros padres otra vez juntos y de tan buen humor._

_He de decirte que no soy tan buena como pensaba en lo de modificar palabras sin que se note. Tendré que practicar con más ahínco esa habilidad si no quiero que en el futuro me dé algún disgusto. De todas formas, ha sido muy gracioso. Bueno, Aaron no se ha reído mucho, pero yo casi me caigo de la silla. Todo ha pasado cuando en un momento de la conversación le he preguntado a papá Draco si el día anterior había venido a Hogwarts a causa de nuestra carta. Ya sabes, por lo de sentirnos orgullosos de haber reconciliado a nuestros padres. Papá Draco ha sonreído y ha sacado la carta de su bolsillo y ha leído, literalmente: "¿Sabes qué te digo? Que ya se me están hinchando las pelotas y ahora mismo voy a buscar a papá Harry y a cantarle las cuarenta". Pagarías por ver la cara que se le ha quedado al pobre Aaron. Incluso ha habido un momento que he creído que iba a vomitar el desayuno. Papá Harry trataba de aguantarse, pero al final no ha podido más y ha estallado en carcajadas, como yo. Y papá Draco no estaba enfadado, para nada, aunque fingía fruncir el ceño mientras leía. Finalmente le ha dicho a Aaron: "Tu padre y yo hemos decidido recordar el día de ayer como **El Día que a Aaron Potter-Malfoy se le Hincharon las Pelotas**". Y mira, volvería a apostar mi snitch a que nuestros padres ya se habían reído un montón a costa de la frase de nuestro hermano, antes de que llegáramos. Después han intercambiado una mirada de complicidad y se han sonreído con los ojos, ya sabes, de esa manera taaan empalagosa que lo hacéis Paul y tú…_

_Supongo que en parte -o del todo, probablemente-, tenemos que darle las gracias a Aaron por sus salidas de tono de ayer. Quiero un montón a ese enano, aunque me temo que ahora lo de enano ya no le quede. Ahora mismo no está aquí pero me ha pedido que te mande su cariño. Dice que lo único que va a escribir en un futuro inmediato son las respuestas a sus exámenes. Y, chica, qué quieres que te diga, es un gustazo escribir sin otra pluma interfiriendo continuamente con la tuya… (¡Joder!) ¡Jolín! esto ha sonado hasta mal, ¿no? ¿Puedes ver el joder?_

_Aaron y yo te deseamos mucha suerte con tus exámenes. (Esperamos resignadamente que nos dejes mal, como haces siempre.)_

_Con cariño,_

_Mandy_

_P.D.: Se me olvidaba. Hoy Aaron ha vuelto con Kevin y yo le he ganado al idiota de nuestro primo Artie los diez galeones que habíamos apostado. Éste no aprende…_

**FIN**


End file.
